Affection Across Time
by niXt3r
Summary: The past. The future. A girl. A boy. Destiny plays by the person's strenght, weaknesses, passions, and the most of important of all, their heart. But what will happen if destiny fumbled with time and got two lives all messed up? (sakura x sasuke)


_Hi! It's niXt3r here, up with a new fiction for you guys to read. One warning. Don't forget to enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters._

_Title: Affections Across Time_

_Genre: romance, adventure_

_Written by: niXt3r_

_Chapter title: How she got there_

_**The Future.**_

All she noticed was the cerulean sky and the heavenly pure clouds that hovered above them. You must think it's splendid. But, when her eyes traveled from the sky to the space in front of her, her bright smile upturned into a small frown. In front of her was a battered old mansion, with bricks on the roof missing and the paint of the wall slowly rotting and peeling away.

The teenager knitted her eyebrows and asked a simple question nearly everybody can answer.

" Can we really live there?"

" Of course dear, we are." Her mom supplied cheerfully, looking at the dirty house appreciatively.

" What I mean is, _can_ we? Look, I'm not trying to be a big spoiled brat, but this house is ancient. It might collapse and just turn into a big fat mess."

" Sakura-chan, you know that this was the house of your great grandfather. It's much better to just settle down here than go out farther into the city."

" Yeah, where civilization is." A young boy beside her grumbled disdainfully, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

" Rei." His mother said stridently, throwing him a sharp look right at the face.

The pink-haired teenager breathed a heavy sigh and again, glanced at the sky that now turned dark with clouds.

" Mom, it's going to rain soon. Let's get inside."

---

Even though his whole body seemed asleep, his keen senses were always alert and never ceasing. It had been that way since… he can't remember. And speaking of senses, he felt—no, he _knew _that someone from afar is watching him. Hiding, maybe. Maybe they're scared? It is an option. He is a great jounin in his age, after all.

" He's sleeping."

" Can we even have the chance to get inside?"

" He might be even listening to us right now."

He could strongly hear whispering. There were shuffling of clothes, then loud footsteps. Who ever they are, they sure suck on being ninjas with what they were doing.

What he was wondering was why there were girl voices behind the whispers. Maybe they're kunoichi from the sand village? No, they might be—

" Oh my god, he's such a hot guy!"

Wait. What was that?! And… why were there giggling? Then they must be—

The raven haired teen bounded out of bed suddenly and turned his gaze towards his small window pane. There he got his surprise. There were at least fifty girls outside his house, all of them screaming his name and tapping on the glass of his window. What they were he knew very well. His fanclub.

_Now what will I do?_

---

" Onechan! Race ya down the corridor! Bet you can't catch me!" Rei shouted from a distance, the beat of his footsteps accompanying his tiny taunt.

" Rei! Come back here, you might get lost!" Sakura shouted back, taking a few steps into the dim hall.

" Why, you scared?" a jeer came out of his mouth, a smirk well pronounced on his face. Sakura never liked that smirk of his.

" Come back here, you little brat! I swear I'll tell mom!" she shouted behind her gritted teeth, her fists curled into a ball.

Rei pulled the bottom of his left eye and stuck out his tongue playfully. " Like I'd believe that!"

" I said come back here! I have to find my room!" but before she knew it, Sakura was only talking to… nothing. There was nothing there except for the humid smell that hung in the atmosphere, and she didn't exactly liked it that much.

_Better find him then._

---

A pair of deep obsidian orbs stared right at him the moment he gazed in front of his bathroom mirror. He kept the unwavering silence unshattered for a moment, before taking in a deep breath and pushing his chakra into his eyes. The onyx swirled around, as the dark color was flushed, replaced by a striking color of crimson, three black commas held by a sphere in the middle. He turned the faucet open and turned his gaze at the trail of water. Everything seemed to slow down, everything he caught in his gaze seemed to break down into little pieces, letting him analyze every detail. The water in flowing out of the faucet was the object he gazed on for so long. He could see every drop hit the porcelain sink, the way the water flowed out of the metal it came from. This was really his most treasured possession of all.

His sharingan. His discipline. His _strength_.

He deactivated his sharingan, sensing that it was eating up his chakra.

He looked up at his mirror, and saw a lipstick-scribbled note on it.

_Can you go out with me, Sasuke-kun? Let's meet at the Ichigo Ramen this afternoon, okay? See ya! Your lovey-dovey, Ino-chan._

Sasuke winced in disgust, shook his head in disapproval and began taking off his clothes, then took his bath.

He has to be ready for his all-day training, after all.

Ditch the date.

---

" Rei! Rei, where are you?!" Sakura emitted a shout that nearly everyone in the next block could hear.

No response. This situation is not good. It seemed like hallways consecutively branched out the main hall, and another thing was everything seemed to look alike, the same walls, same pictures, same carpets, same vases. There might be a possibility that she herself is lost as well.

" Damn that stupid-idiotic-brainless dimwit!" (a/n I dunno if you guys caught that, but those words were all the same! Uh… ignore me.) Sakura cursed silently through gritted teeth. She never had the patience with senseless people.

A sudden gust of wind blew at her face, startling her suddenly. Sakura craned her neck towards where it came from, only to see another room with another open door.

_Why was it cold, all of a sudden?_

Her legs immediately moved to it's own accordance, bringing her through the door and inside. Nothing… the room was completely empty, except for a tall aged mirror standing parallel to the door. Sakura took a glance at the opposite walls to see no windows. Then where did the wind came from?

Sakura took a couple of tentative steps towards the mirror, being enthralled by it's majestic appearance. It was definitely an antique, seeing the unusual markings that dressed it, including an open scroll and a sharp weapon (1). There were series of signs that were engraved on the sides. She held out an outstretched hand, her curiosity rising inside her. Only inches away…

" Sakura-onechan! You're here!"

Sakura abruptly stopped whatever she was doing, as a pair of tiny arms encircled itself around her waist. She turned around, only to see her "brat-of-a-brother" Rei, sweating and shaking all over.

" Where have you been?! I was looking all over for you!" she scolded gently, kneeling down so that she could look at him straightly.

" I swear I'll never ever ever ever run away to places, onechan! Just get me outta here!" he shouted in a trembling manner.

" Why? What happened?"

" There's something over there at the end of the other hall… I don't wanna stay here anymore!" he gave another frightened wail, gripping Sakura's clothes tighter.

" Get a grip Rei, it's only Rinny. Here, I'll show you." Sakura said, as she let go of the scared kid and walked just infront of the door.

" Here Rinny! Come here boy!" she whispered, holding out her hands. Just like out of nowhere, a fair sized shitzu dog bounded into her arms.

" See? Told ya."

Rei stormed towards her and casted a evil look at the slobbering dog. It gave a happy bark and began drooling all over again.

" You scared me to death, dog. I swear I'll get you!"

" Stop that." Sakura scolded, walking once again towards the mirror. She placed the dog on the floor beside her brother.

" Look at this, Rei, it's really neat. Maybe great grandpa used to use this mirror. I'm pretty sure it's antique." Sakura said, her hands about to touch the surface. Just when her fingertips brushed against the smooth glass, a blinding flash of light erupted from it, wind blowing in every direction.

" Onechan!! Onechan!!" Rei shouted, trying to call the attention of the astonished girl.

_Oh god…_

Sakura could see fog encrusting the sides of the mirror, as a strong wind passed through her, her hair billowing behind her head. Her eyes widened, as her eyes gazed on the background that seemed to be caged inside the mirror. She could feel something grip her waist and her shoulders, pulling her closer to the mirror.

" Rei! Help!" she shouted, as she gripped the frame of the mirror to keep her composure.

" What am I going to do?! I'm just a little kid!!" he screamed helplessly, gripping his hair tightly, as if trying to get himself bald with stress.

" Get mom…" Rei heard the faint shout of his sister's voice as if she had been blocks away.

After a few minutes, the light settled and wind turned into a soft breeze, but only to see no pink-haired girl in sight. Rei turned to Rinny and said,

" Dog, were telling mom."

---

It certainly felt hot in whatever she was in. She could hear water splashing from her left side, and white tiles on the wall infront of her. She could smell something fragrant on the other side of a draped curtain, where the spattering was heard.

_Where the heck am I?_

Sakura rubbed her eyes feverishly, then absorbed the information her eyes gave her. Her eyes traveled to her right, and saw something that was certainly peculiar.

_A toilet?! And… a toilet seat (2)… what is this place? Wait… it couldn't be--!_

Before she knew it, the curtain on her left side slid open, revealing a raven haired boy—with only a towel around his waist. She could clearly see the his surprised expression painted on his face.

She gave him a nervous smile before turning her back at him and said,

" Um… Hi?"

" **What the heck are you doing here?!**"

---

Uh… I don't know how would react on this, but I'll clear 2 things. Sakura is from the future, and Sasuke is on the Naruto era, whatever decade it was. Sakura got sucked into the ancient era, which is Naruto's time, that resided on her great grand father's mirror(in other words, a portal) and "coincidentally" landed on Sasuke's bathroom.

1. That was a kunai.

2. A toilet seat is the one you use if your still a child, and you're scared to fall into the toilet and get your butt stuck… you guys already get it.

I hope this cleared out all the confusion this chapter had brought about.

I'll see you guys soon!

R&R!

_niXt3r_

" _Love doesn't make the world go round. But it makes the ride worthwhile."_


End file.
